The Teeth
As a kid I was always afraid of the dark. The first time I slept alone I couldn't stop crying because I kept seeing this man climb across the wall ahead of me - his arms and legs were bent in an unnatural way and he simply scurried as a lizard. Throughout my childhood I have seen and heard many things. I was a very scared kid, I often saw faces staring at me from the windows and I could hear soft whispers of a man talking to himself, although, I could never understand what he said. The most frightening experiences I've had were at an apartment complex just two miles from the house my mom and I had moved to after all this. Whenever I got up in the middle of the night to pee, I would see a figure staring at me as I washed my hands. But when I quickly swung my head - I would be staring wide-eyed at an empty doorway. Over and over this would happen. I once even looked into the mirror and saw a face that wasn't my own. It was of a woman - young but seemingly ancient. Her hair was matted and dripping wet as she looked into my eyes with her cold gaze. Her throat was slit and it looked as if her face slid through a pile of razor blades. I couldn't blink for a few seconds and as soon as I did - I was back to looking at my sorry mug. I only saw the woman once. The creepiest of my experiences was when I was young and laying on my badly made bed. The cheap wooden door was closed and I made sure to kick my cats out of the room and into the living room. As I laid there, staring at my toes, a dark figure arose from the foot of my bed. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move or look away. I just watched it rise up until that shadow man looked at me. His face was inhuman and dark - the only distinguishable traits I can remember were his pale, cold eyes and his teeth. They were jagged and stuck out awkwardly with no lips or gums. His mouth just seemed to sink into a darker midnight and as I laid there petrified - he smiled. Could this have been the man I saw climbing my wall as a four year old? Only now am I realizing it must have been. Anyways, as I was saying, I was petrified. About ten seconds had passed and then he began to slowly sink back from where he came. I didn't move until about five seconds had gone by since he disappeared and I jumped to the edge and looked over... Nothing. I looked under the bed, in my closet, and I even ran into the living room. Nothing. Only my cat was curled up on the couch sound asleep and the other was outside waiting to be fed. All of these experiences stopped once we moved again. My mom had no memory of anything, she took my stories as a simple imagination playing tricks on a little boy. But I knew I was right - I knew it had all happened and that man or whatever he was - was real. Even now as an eighteen year old, I can feel as though I'm being watched when I'm walking in the dark. At any moment I will see him again - I want this story to be my legacy and let people know that I am scared of his return. Category:Beings Category:Places Category:Mirrors